


late night.

by sepaterutan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), I'm so sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, anyway fuyu is gay for one (1) best boy, i am DEDICATED to filling out this mf tag, kazuichi is sleeping thru this whole thing but my heart belongs to him, kuzusouda rights 4 life, non despair is best au, not beta read we die like men, theyre domestic and sweet and this was cathartic ok!!!, um. um what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepaterutan/pseuds/sepaterutan
Summary: Fuyuhiko returns to his apartment after a successful mission, tired and longing to just feel normal. It's just a night in the life, but maybe one day things will be better for him. For them. Betterment comes with domesticity, that sticky-sweet feeling of a suburban house and a ring on his finger, and maybe one day he'll have that. For now, he just has to wait.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	late night.

**Author's Note:**

> i like pairings that treat kazuichi mf right that's all

By the time Fuyuhiko got home from the job, it was well past midnight. The apartment was dark, and he knew it was well past the time that his boyfriend had gone up to bed. He’d love to just crawl into the bed with him right now, but he was hungry and still in his filthy work suit, so that would have to wait just a little longer. He was silent when coming in, toeing off his shoes near the door and placing his work briefcase on the table. This was a well-practiced routine, even though he only had to really put it into motion once or twice a week. His “missions” had become scarcer as he moved up in the yakuza hierarchy— usually he was the one sending the men instead of being the one sent. However, sometimes a job needed the leader on the scene. He was all too happy to bear witness to make sure things were going smoothly, even if it inconvenienced his more normal life.

You know, normal things like eating. That was always first on the agenda when he got back. Usually they had leftovers stocked up from the past few days; this was almost always a guarantee. Fuyuhiko had been very insistent about being “absolutely fucking pissed” if Kazuichi were to eat them on him. Opening the fridge, he was met with a slightly unusual sight of plastic tupperware and a pink post-it on top. There’s no way that bastard actually cooked for him, right?

“hey babe!”, the messy handwriting scrawled, “i ordered some takeout for dinner tonight and i got your favorite just in case.” It was official, the guy was too nice to him. He hadn’t eaten since he went to lunch with Peko that afternoon before their job officially began. He immediately heated up his meal, silently thanking him as he enjoyed the comfort food. Even if Kazuichi _had_ cooked for him, he would have eaten it happily, even though he wasn’t much of a home-cooked meal kind of guy. He took whatever he could get, and even as a kid, meals made from maids weren’t truly home-cooked to him. But maybe that was a little too domestic for two guys living in a shitty apartment, wasn’t it? He’d like to buy them a house one day, though. He certainly had the funds, but he was worried about it being too big of a step. He might scare Kazuichi with how fast he was going, and that was the very last thing he’d want to do to him. He knew that in his past, he had been too quick to trust, so now he had this guard about him. It had taken a lot of time and effort to just prove to him that he hadn’t been joking about his confession to him, after all. Trying to justify a house, or any rings in the future… he was getting ahead of himself here, sure, but it was still such a sappy, domestic gesture, he couldn’t help but entertain the idea of it. It wasn’t a matter of him not wanting to do it, he knew that he did. Kazuichi would often babble on about settling down, even before they were officially dating. A nice house and enjoying having maybe three kids… _And I’d like to enjoy making them too!_ His teenaged voice rang in his ears for a moment. Ah, yes, that was the time before he had come out. Fuyuhiko wouldn’t even believe himself if he had realized he would be dating that fucker a year out of high school. And now they were, what, 23? They’ve been officially dating for almost four years, and yet Fuyuhiko knew Kazuichi liked to take things stupid slow. “Going fast” for him was anything over 20 miles per hour, after all, with his motion sickness. But he didn’t mind waiting as much as he thought he would. He was still with him, and he still loved him, and marriage wasn’t even remotely necessary.

Anyway, food was the second-best thing about coming home, right after seeing his boyfriend himself...

Which he was about to do at this point. This part filled him with the most trepidation. Even though he tried not to buy into those stupid fucking tropes that they filled movies and books with, he couldn’t help but let the idea cross his mind every so often. And his life was kind of like a movie, wasn’t it? He wasn’t ordinary. Shit happens, but it better not fucking happen to anyone but him. They didn’t have any business with anyone else. Being a yakuza, it was only instinct to be on guard, but he hated the feeling of having to check the rooms of the apartment. In those moments, he’d probably trade anything to be normal, if only to protect the very few he cared about. As long as they didn’t touch Peko, or Natsumi, or Kazuichi, he would live. Three people to be left alone wasn’t too much to expect in a sea of people he interacted with daily, was it? He still shouldn’t get his hopes up. What if he opened the door and Kazuichi was curled up in pain? What if the sheets were stained with blood and he was crying? He didn’t like to think about that, but with each passing mission, the threat seemed to loom in his mind like a dangerous cloud of despair. What if he came home and Kazuichi wasn’t here, and in his place, a ransom note? Fuck, that made his every muscle tense up as he put his hand on the doorknob. The thought that they would use _him_ for ransom made him sick. If they found his weakness they’d exploit it, and his weakness was Kazuichi fucking Souda.

Kazuichi Souda. The fact that he was dating him— fuck, he was even thinking about marrying him and shit— was still pretty unbelievable, even for him. All his life, even after he realized that he was gay, he had imagined his life in somewhat of a worst-case scenario. He seemed convinced that he would live alone, the yakuza leader who never had time nor need for love. The rich bastard who had a mysterious heir through a series of one-night stands who he could train in the family business, Aunts Natsumi and Peko at his side all the while. No white picket fences or suburban houses or sappy weddings. It wasn’t for him, and he had come to accept it. At the very best case scenario, he had imagined a double life posing as a normal husband, an unassuming wife on his arm, and at night he would show his true colors as the feared mafia boss. However, neither of those were the case anymore. Fuyuhiko didn’t need to worry about that. What he _did_ need to worry about, though, was what he would see when he came into the bedroom.

When he opened the door and didn’t see him right away, he felt his blood run cold. He couldn’t move as he surveyed the area for some sign, some sign that he wasn’t alone. Thankfully, he was able to spot a familiar lump of blanket on the bed. Kazuichi was curled up (not in pain) on the bed, right in the middle of it, clutching a pillow tightly. Fuyhiko knew how much of a sleep-hugger he was, and that thought seemed to amuse him after the scare he just had. He was put at ease, watching him to make sure that he was safe and okay as he quietly took off his jacket and tie. He had been living with him long enough that he knew the light from the closet or the attached bathroom wouldn’t bother him, even though sounds or touches absolutely would. He was quick to escape to the bathroom to shower and change into comfier clothes, just a tank top and sweatpants. And then finally, _finally_ , he was able to join him in bed. No issues, no problems. Just Kazuichi sleeping soundly.

This was the trickiest part about his night. He always had to be careful on nights like this— he hated waking him up in the middle of the night if he didn’t have to. Not that he didn’t love his boyfriend, obviously, but he was absolutely wiped. Kazuichi would want to talk to him if he knew he was home, and he just didn’t feel like dealing with it right now. In the morning, absolutely. But between the fright he was just subjected to (that he’ll never tell anyone about) and the day’s events, he could wait until morning to have a full conversation.

Fuyuhiko sat down on the bed at first, watching his back rise and fall and making sure there were no changes to his breathing as he slowly slid his legs under the sheets. Nothing changed, so he moved a bit faster and started to pull up the blankets. Kazuichi made a small whimper of discomfort at that, shifting slightly. He was sensitive to that kind of disturbance, but he didn’t move any further as he began to scoot closer.

Fuyuhiko laid his head down on his own pillow behind Kazuichi, still watching him in case he stirred. At this point, he could let out the breath he had been holding. The hardest part was over. He would have liked to hold him, but since he still didn’t want him to wake up, that could wait. He had his boyfriend here with him now, at any rate, and that wasn’t going to change. He was here, and he was safe. That’s all he could ask for here, in the dark, nearing two in the morning. He didn’t need to hold him to know that he was here.

He fell asleep listening to Kazuichi’s soft snores not long after, content with the knowledge that he was doing just fine.

* * *

In the morning, the curtains were still drawn shut and the room was warm. Fuyuhiko would have gotten up to change the air conditioning on any other day, but today, but he couldn’t move.

Sometime in the night, Kazuichi had realized either consciously or subconsciously that he was home, and had moved… to lay right on top of him, head nuzzled into his chest fondly. Fuyuhiko was somehow reminded of the cat his family had kept when he was much younger. He would wake up, and she would be perched on his chest or stomach, purring happily. She would curl up on top of him if he let her.

He always let her. This was no different, he figured, as he brought a hand down to card through his hair, admiring the black roots coming through at the scalp among the pink strands. He stayed asleep, safe and warm in a lover’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to do something like this from kazu's POV if there was enough interest! feel free to talk to me on tumblr @sepaterutan and plspls leave a kudos or comment if you liked, it really motivates me to continue. ty!


End file.
